one SENTENCE : DeiIno
by shilhouette68
Summary: 40 Sentences for the crack!pairing DeiIno.


  


DeiIno

1. **Patrol**  
She had been assigned, along with other shinobi, to scout the village at night; she didn't know that meeting a blond Akatsuki Member, amidst her duty, wouldn't be so bad.

2. **Gifts**  
When Ino arrived home, her father greeted her by handing her a small sculpture of a bird with a rose in its beak and a letter tied to its leg; "You've been getting a lot of these lately, Ino."

3. **Sweets**  
There was a small amount of cookie dough on Ino's bottom lip, and Deidara took the liberty of licking it off for her.

4. **Tease**  
"How old are you, anyway?" Ino asked innocently; Deidara smirked, "I'm at a legal age, Ino-chan."; Ino's eyes widened, understanding what he's implying; "Hmph." she said, pouting.

5. **Conspicuousness**  
On the 3rd Tuesday of every month, Ino's father would bring a bouquet of freshly-picked wild flowers to her room with a note that read: _Un._

6. **Devotion**  
He was supposed to meet her by the meadow before sunset, but seeing that he was 4 hours late, stained with blood, and scraped all over, he expected her gone; yet, there she was, waiting eagerly for him.

7. **Affection**  
There were nights when Deidara would visit Ino's room, via clay bird, and leave her a kiss on the forehead; and when she wakes up in the morning, she would always feel like she had missed something very important.

8. **Smile**  
Ino had given the world a million different kinds of smiles, but there was one distinctive smile she only gave to Deidara.

9. **Gender**  
"I could've been a very pretty girl."; Deidara chuckled at the thought.

10. **Fluff**  
They were sitting on a rooftop when Ino caught Deidara staring at her, "What?" she asked, feeling quite weird; Deidara smiled, "You're very pretty."; A small blush crept up Ino's cheeks, and _that_ was what Deidara found to be the cutest thing ever.

11. **Misinterpretation**  
Deidara carelessly molded clay, not having any artistic ideas, "I'm bored, Tobi. Entertain me."; "You look more like you badly miss someone, senpai."

12. **Confession**  
"I don't like it when you're with that Shikamaru person, un."

13. **Games**  
Ino had her back facing Deidara when she felt a light peck on her cheek; she turned and saw him accusingly point to one of his hands.

14. **Symptoms**  
The usual sight in Deidara's room would be a variety of sculptures and him, sculpting; Sasori entered his room one day and saw a massive number of sculpted flowers, and him lying on his bed, giving the ceiling excessive attention; "Your brain exploded?" Sasori asked, but it sounded more like a statement; "Danna, I think I'm sick."

15. **Fate**  
Life's an unpredictable story; she never would've guessed that an Iwa-nukenin would someday take part in her life.

16. **Witness**  
Blood mixed with the rain as a katana pierced through Ino, shielding Deidara from a fatal blow; by far, it was the most painful thing he had ever seen.

17. **Peaches**  
Peaches reminded him of her lips; smooth, soft, and luscious.

18. **Obstruction**  
Deidara would, every now and then, place a clip on his and Ino's curtain of golden locks that covered half of their faces; it gets in the way of intimacy, as he likes to put it.

19. **Possessiveness**  
Deidara wanted to blow up the head of _every-single-male-shinobi_ Ino got paired with on missions.

20. **Loss**  
Deidara had lost his enthusiasm in everything, even art, and was constantly staring blankly at a purple hair tie ever since Ino didn't return from a mission.

21. **Truth**  
There is no _together_ in the future, and they're aware of that; they just wanted _together_ to last for as long as they could, wanting to be happy for as long as they could.

22. **Unwritten**  
Ino's patrol reports had always excluded: _An Akatsuki Member was spotted at the village outskirts._

23. **Gamble**  
Ino knew that only bad things await if people were to find out that she was associating with an Akatsuki Member; but to her, having pull it off this far only meant that luck was genially on her side.

24. **Seduction**  
A certain feeling flooded Ino's senses when Deidara placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear against the room's silence.

25. **Hidan**  
Hidan's shampoo smelt, somewhat, similar to Ino's hair; Deidara found himself borrowing it everytime.

26. **Insomnia**  
_Very_ late at night, or early morning, Deidara would be on his bed, fully awake, lost in thought about a certain blonde.

27. **Forgiveness**  
She had never forgiven Akatsuki for the death of Asuma-sensei, but whenever she sees Deidara, her fury just seems to die away.

28. **Jealousy**  
A torn photo of Ino and Shikamaru was left burning at a campfire; courtesy of Deidara.

29. **Flowershop**  
The flowers listen to Ino's whispered prayer for Deidara, before they get handed to the customer.

30. **Blessing**  
He was a killer, a traitor, a sinful man; yet she embraced all of his misdeeds and accepted him; Deidara wondered what he had done to make God smile at him; wondered what he had done to deserve someone like her.

31. **Neck**  
Ino couldn't help but moan at the sensation Deidara gives her when he pins her arms and nips at her neck.

32. **Nukenin**  
Ino wandered the forests in fear after leaving Konoha, having been accused of an alliance with Akatsuki; but seeing Deidara holding her hand, like he'd never let go, was more than enough to make her feel secure.

33. **Control**  
No matter how much his body screamed for her, he kept his cool, knowing that she wouldn't like it _that_ way; Ino wouldn't need to worry about Deidara pouncing on her anytime soon, now will she?

34. **Hug**  
Just feeling the warmth of her body makes him want to go wild.

35. **Heaven**  
Deidara had never once shed a tear after joining Akatsuki, but the thought of never being with her after eternal sleep was just too sad to keep in.

36. **Linger**  
The taste of her lips was all he could make out whenever he licked his own.

37. **Warning**  
She grimaced at her reflection on the river when she recalled what her father said during her younger days, "Remember, you must never fall for the bad boys."

38. **Attention**  
Everytime Deidara went to see Ino, he'd make sure he had at least 3 wounds or gashes for her to heal.

39. **Insight**  
Time spent with her was fleeting, pure bliss that only lasted for minutes; much like how his art was fleeting and how pure beauty only lasts for a very short while.

40. **Revelation**  
When Deidara died, she wasn't there; yet the moment Deidara had stopped breathing, unconciously, a tear rolled down her left eye.


End file.
